


Loving Jim

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/Reader
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 3





	Loving Jim

You were walking and someone bumps into you "hey moron watch where your going eh?" You look up and notice it's Sherlock who's bumped into you. "well I probably shouldn't have called you a moron Sherlock." "It's fine. I was looking for you. I need your opinion." "On what?" "On what Mycroft is doing." "Really Sherlock how many times do I have to tell you I want nothing to do with your dumbfuck older brother." "Well that's not very nice now is it?" You spin around to Mycroft's voice. "What the fuck do you want Mycroft?" "Language" "What do you want?" "I need your help." "No." "I haven't told you what with." "I don't care I won't help you not after what you did to my sister." "Your sister? You are an only child." "Family don't end in blood." "Who are we talking about?" "Lila." Mycroft's face pales. "She's your sister?" "yes I think of her as one, and all her big siblings as mine as well." He scratches the back of his neck. "well then. Shirley will you help?" "No. i'm busy." Mycroft sighs. He looks at you and says "I really am sorry about what happened to Lila." "It wouldn't have happend if you didn't break her heart you heartless bastard." Mycroft sighs. "I'm sorry." He turns and gets back in the car parked behind him. Sherlock turns and asks "What was all that about?" "After he broke Lila's heart after seeing her for 2 years she jumped in front of train. I thought of her as my sister." "Why did Mycroft leave her?" "He never gave her a reason. It broke her heart and her will to live. She left a suicide note for me. I still have it." Sherlock suddenly pulls you to him in a short hug. You slowly hug back then he breaks it. "Well will you help me?" "If it has anything to do with Mycroft Holmes then no." "Not with that. John said something about something and I've erased it, I just remember it's important." You roll your eyes. "okay Sherlock I'll help." He leads me to 221B Baker Street. We walk in and the lights are off. Sherlock steps to the side and turns them on. "SURPRISE!" You startle and punch the closest person to you which is Greg because Sherlock moved out of my reach before he turned the lights on. Greg is lying on the ground trying to catch his breath because you just punched him in the stomach. You look down and see Greg. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Greg." You rush to his side. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you." "You've got a strong right hand." You laugh "well yeah." You help him up. "you okay?" "As long as you don't take my breath away again." You giggle "You're saying the pickup line wrong." He blushes not realizing that was a pickup line. You smile and turn to everyone. It's Greg, Sherlock, John, Molly, and Mrs Hudson. All the people you actually like. Well all except the best friend you lost contact with years ago, when he got kicked out of school. And of course Lila. You smile at everyone "Thank you for noticing it's my birthday. Now who told you?" They all turn to look at Greg. Greg looks sheepish. "Did you tell everyone Greg?" He nods. You kiss his cheek "Thank you." He just blushes. "now where's the cake?" They all laugh. They sing happy birthday, well not Sherlock he played happy birthday on the violin. You wish to get in contact with your best friend from school again. You blow out the candles. "What did you wish for?" "If I told you it wouldn't come true Molly. Sherlock do not tell everyone what I wished for." "What Sherlock gets to know and we don't?" Sherlock answers "She never told me I deduced it." The whole night goes well. You go home and snuggle into your bed in your Eeyore t-shirt and underwear pj's. You hear movement and you're the only one here, you don't even have an animal either. You grab your gun from under your pillow and go investigate. You turn on the light and say "Freeze." "Oh really kitten pointing a gun at me?" You gasp It's your best friend from school Jim. You drop your gun on the counter and run over to him hugging him. He hugs you back and places his head in your neck. "Miss me?" "Of course Jim, seeing you again was my birthday wish." "Was it now?" You nod. "Well I came to give you your birthday present." You smile. He turns and picks something up from the windowsill. "Aww. It's a Doberman puppy. I've always wanted one." "I know. I've named her Luci for you already." "Really?" You smile again so happy. You pull Jim in for another hug and press your face into his neck. "Thank you for making this the best birthday I've had in a few years." "Why haven't you had good birthday's kitten?" "Mycroft broke Lila's heart a few years back so she threw herself in front of a train." "Not Lila your sister?" You nod. "And you're talking about Mycroft holmes aren't you?" You nod. "want me to take care of him." "No I just don't want to deal with him ever." "Alright. Let me know if you want him taken care of." "It's sweet that you'd kill him for me but I'm good." Jim sighs and says "I can't stay long." "Why not?" "I've got work to do." "Please can you stay? I'm sure work can wait until tomorrow." He smiles "Alright. By the way nice Eeyore pyjamas." "Why thank you, you did give them to me." He smiles. He strips down to his boxers and crawls in bed with you. You're in only your Eeyore shirt and underwear, and Jim's only in his boxers. He wraps his arms around you. You whisper "i missed you Jim." He smiles into your neck. "Me too." You turn around and wrap your arms around him. "I mean it. I don't like when you leave." He nods. He looks into your eyes then glances to your lips. You've never been a couple but you're close enough to one. You just smile and lean in and kiss his lips. He kisses you back. You end up making love. You fall asleep wrapped around the man you've loved since freshman year. You wake up to someone lightly dragging their fingers up and down your spine. "Mmm morning Jim." He smiles and kisses you. "I've got to go to work. I'll be back once I'm finished." You smile and kiss him again. "I've got to work too." Jim frowns "I don't want you going." "Why not?" "You'll be working with Gregory Lestrade." "And?" "I don't want you near him." "Jim since you left Greg has been my best friend." "He's in love with you and I don't want him near you." "Greg's not in love with me." "He is. He's the only one who remembered your birthday and I've seen the way he stares at you." "you've seen how he stares at me? Wait does that mean you've been watching me and haven't told me?" You ask. He nods sheepishly. "Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were safe, but I couldn't let anyone know that. They could hurt you to get to me." "Who could hurt me?" "My enemies." "Well I guess I forgive you since you were just trying to keep me safe. And you don't have to worry about Greg. He's not the one I love." Jim looks shocked for a moment then "Who is it? Who do you love?" He asks getting angry "You stupid. I love you James Moriarty." He relaxes "I love you too my Kitten." You give him a kiss. You look at the clock and groan. "Damn I have to get ready for work. Shower with me?" Jim smiles. "Of course." You end up making love in the shower again. Then you wash off and get ready for work. You give him a kiss and say "Have a good day at work hon." "You too my Queen." You smile and head out the door. Sherlock is at the office when you show up. "Well isn't that interesting." "What's interesting Sherlock?" "You're glowing with happiness and you've been with someone last night that you're in love with." You blush. Greg just heard this and now looks heartbroken. You say "Not that it's any of your business Sherlock but the man I've loved since freshman year showed up for my birthday last night and confessed to loving me too, oh and he bought me a Doberman puppy named Luci." Greg just looks even more heartbroken. You feel sorry for him. You like him as a best friend but not like that, and he deserves some happiness. Sherlock says "Yes well it suits you. Now we have a case." "Okay." You smile and then pretend to just now see Greg. "Oh good morning Greg." You give him the hug you always do. He just barely hugs you. You know what's wrong so you fake asking "What's wrong Greg you usually give me better hugs." "I'm just tired is all." "I know you're lying but I'll let it slide this time." Wow you are just way too cheerful, you are never this cheerful. It ended up being a boring case. "Well, I'm gonna get going now. Have a good night guys." You say to Sherlock and Greg. Greg stands up "Let me walk you home." "No need I'll be fine on my own." "I insist I don't want you walking alone this late." You sigh and roll your eyes at his protectiveness over you. "Fine." He walks with you. "Did you really get a dog?" "Yep she's a beautiful Doberman puppy and her name is Luci. She was the second best birthday gift." "What was the first?" "James came back." "Who's James?" "He's who I wished to see when I blew out my birthday candles." "Oh." You just keep walking "So have you found anybody yet Greg? I mean it's time to move on from your ex-wife." "I have my eye on someone but she's out of my league and I don't think she even knows I love her." "So you love her, that means you're close to her. Hmm. Well you're close to me, Mrs. Hudson, and Molly. Mrs Hudson is not your type, Molly is in love with Sherlock, so that leaves me." You fake shock and ask "Is it me you're in love with Greg?" He sighs "Yes. I've loved you for awhile now." "Oh Greg I'm so sorry. I like you I really do but only as my best friend. I'm in love with James, I have been since we were in school together. I'm sorry." He sighs "I knew you were out of my league but I still fell in love." "I'm sorry Greg. Don't worry you'll find the perfect girl, someone who can love you like I can't." He nods and hugs you. "Thanks that makes the rejection hurt a little less." You hug him back. "Well I'm home now. Thanks for walking me Greg." He nods "I will always keep you safe." "Thanks Greg." You smile sadly at him and then go into your flat. You sigh. You head upstairs. Luci greets you at the door. You put on her leash and bring her outside to go potty. Greg is still standing there. "Oh. I thought you left Greg." He just snaps out of his daydream. "Oh. Yeah I was daydreaming. Is this luci?" "Yes. She's friendly want to pet her?" He nods. He squats down and pets her. She's all excited and licking him. Then she looks behind Greg and starts to growl. You look up and see Mycroft walking up to you. "will you make that dog be quiet?" "Nope. Good Luci girl. You know who's friendly and who's not. Good girl." You smile and kiss her nose. Luci just barks at Mycroft. Greg stands up. "Oh. Hello Mycroft. What are you doing here?" "I need her help." "Hell will freeze over before you get my help Mycroft." Mycroft sighs. "Alright." He turns and walks away. Greg is shocked "Why did you say that to Mycroft?" "He dated my sister for two years, then broke her heart with no explanation. She threw herself in front of train because of him." "oh." "Yeah so Hell will freeze over before I help Mycroft Holmes." Greg nods. "well Luci is done her business. See you on Monday Greg." He nods and watches as you go back into your flat. "Why is he outside?" You spin and see Jim. "Oh he walked me home. He's just trying to keep me safe. But I told him I don't love him that I love James. Then he must have zoned out because he was still there when I went to bring Luci out to potty. Oh and Mycroft Holmes just tried to get my help again. Make him stop but don't kill him." Jim smiles "Is torture okay?" "Torture is fine. Did I mention i love you?" "Might have." "Well I do. I love you James Moriarty." You give him a kiss. He spends the night again. It's been over a year now and Jim has spent every night he can at your flat or as much time with you as he can manage. You're laying in bed when he crawls in bed. He sighs and snuggles up to you. "Long day honey?" "I'm surrounded by morons." You laugh "Not everywhere though right?" "Of course not, you're not a moron." He knew what you wanted to hear. "I love you my Queen." "And I love you my King." "Will you marry me?" "What?" You spin around to face him. He reaches over to the bedside table to his pants pocket and pulls out a small box. He opens it and asks "Will you marry me?" "Yes!" You smile and he puts the ring on. "I love you James." "I love you Jean." You kiss and make love. You fall asleep in the arms of the man you have always loved.


End file.
